1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector used for connecting wires in an automobile or the like.
2. Related Art
In FIG. 5, a waterproof connector housing a is relatively long, and it is inefficient and inferior in certainty to individually insert metal terminals, each having a wire connected thereto, into such a deep connector housing a and to retain these metal terminals relative thereto. Therefore, terminal receiving chambers for respectively receiving the metal terminals are not provided in the connector housing a, and instead there is provided a terminal support member b as shown in FIG. 6, and metal terminals d, each having a wire c connected thereto, are received respectively in terminal receiving chambers b1 in the terminal support member b, and contact portions d1 of the metal terminals are projected forwardly from through holes b2, respectively, thereby provisionally retaining the plurality of metal terminals d relative to the terminal support member b. Then, the terminal support member b in this condition is inserted into a receiving chamber a1 of the connector housing a from a front side thereof to engage retaining projections b3 with a step portion a2, and then a synthetic resin f of high hardness such as an epoxy resin is injected into the receiving chamber a1 at a region between a rubber plug e and the rear side of the terminal support member b, thereby finally preventing the metal terminals d from rearward withdrawal.
In the above construction, the resin of high hardness such as an epoxy resin is susceptible to cracking, and hence is inferior in sealing performance, and besides since the wires c need to be passed through the rubber plug e into the connector housing a, there is encountered a drawback that the efficiency of the operation is low.